


Thirty

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: for the Anon prompt: Bond gets a visit from the ghost of past agents/Bond girls. Bonus points for Classic Bond characters like Tracey and Vijay





	Thirty

M was dead to begin with, and if you don’t believe that, then the story you’re about to hear, will not seem as wondrous and mysterious as it is. M was dead as a doornail. As dead as dead can be. She had been the Head of MI6 with James Andrew Bond as 007, one of her double oh agents. But when M died, during the Skyfall incident, it left Bond alone with a replacement M and without the familiarity that had once surrounded him. He became a cold, hard man. Perhaps even colder and harder than he had to be as a double oh, but certainly not as cold and hard as death. Which is what M was and the new one, wasn’t.

  
The rest of his acquaintances feared him and stayed away, afraid that maybe his coldness and hardness might rub off on them...although we think one person wouldn’t mind if he rubbed off on them.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Sssh, I’m the one telling this story.”

“Well you’re telling it as if it’s a trashy romance novel.”

“And you’ve broken the fourth wall. Greetings, reader. We are your hosts for this evening. My name is Nick Nack and this is Jaws.”

“Hello.”

“We’re here to tell you the story, of a cold hearted man and the lessons he learned.”

“And I am here for...what am I here for Nick Nack?”

“You are here to lift me up when I can’t see. Now, back to our story.”

At the end of a long day of killing people, avoiding paperwork and not bringing Q-branch’s equipment back in one piece, he dragged his sorry carcass home.

“What kind of home did he have Nick Nack?”

Bond lived all alone in a sparse and cold apartment in Chelsea. One with very little furniture and personal effects. More of a tomb than a home.

“That sounds so sad.”

It is, a sad cold home, filled with books and no fire in his fireplace. No warmth at all to warm him.

“Maybe he needs a hug.”

“Stop interrupting.”

It was one night, after a very hard day of trying to interact with those around him that Bond came slamming...stomping into his lonely, cold apartment. Away from the warmth, chatter and laughter that rang out in the halls of MI6. It was then that one by one, his lights went out.

“This is scary.”

“Bond thought it was scary as well. Dont worry Jaws, you can cover your eyes for this part.”

“Okay, call me when it’s over.”

The lights went out, one by one and Bond turned, expecting to be attacked. Someone had found his cold and lonely home. He would have to fight his way out of this one. But no one jumped out of the shadows. One shadow detached itself from the wall and Bond heard a slight dragging sound, as if someone were limping.

Boooooooooond the thing called out to him. Booooooooond.

“This is super scary Nick Nack, do you think our reader can handle this?”

“Just keep your eyes covered, they’ll be fine.”

Who are you? Bond asked.

In life, I was your superior. Your M. M raised her arms and her chains rattled around her.

NO! Bond cried as M appeared, moving slowly forward towards him, dragging chains behind her. NO, you’re dead. Bond said, he stepped back, but there was no where to go. Why do you come to me tonight? After all this time, you come now?

 

“He is questioning a ghost?”

“Ssshh, yes Jaws. It’s Bond.”

“Oh yeah.”

M answered him. I am cursed to wander through this life, wearing these chains, to think on my sins. I only cared about the job and getting it done. I didn’t even notice when my husband died.

“She didn’t?”

“Well, she did, but she was in a security conference in Brussels so she couldn’t get back to him when he passed. Her children had issues about that. She asked them to ‘take care of it’ for her.”

“Wow. That’s cold.”

“Exactly.”

Now I am here to warn you, M said, pointing to Bond. To warn you that this is what waits for you if you don’t change your ways. You’ll be come like me, walking with the chains you’ve earned in life. You don’t want this Bond.

Maybe I do, Bond said. Maybe this is what I’ve been trained for. You trained me. I am what you made me.

M shook her head, her chains rattling. If you listened to me then and became what you are now, then you can listen to me now and become what you should be now. Listen to me Bond, there’s still time. Time!

Bah! Bond said. Humbug.

You will know the truth. You see it lurking in Q branch. You must look and find the truth within yourself. Three spirits will visit you this eve. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one! M said, her voice trailing off as she rattled her chains and faded away. Expect the first ghost, when the bell tolls one!

M faded away and Bond was left alone again, thoughts of Q branch in his head and thoughts of what M had said about ghosts and finding the truth. He sat in his chair, wrapping his dressing gown tighter around him, surrounded by his loneliness.

“Who will be the ghosts that visit him tonight?”

“Do you want to be surprised?”

“No. I don’t like surprises. I want to help Bond. How do we do that Nick Nack?”

“We? We can’t. We can just tell the story of how he changed.”

“But the ghosts, who are the ghosts?”

“Ah, tonight, the ghost of MI6 past will be played by Mrs. Tracy Bond, the ghost of MI6 present by the Miss Vesper Lynd and the ghost of MI6 to come...will be played by Severine…”

Now, let the nights events unfold and let Bond journey through the mysterious lesson that M wishes to teach him...


End file.
